story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Natalie (AFCoD)/Dialogue
*'Morning': "Hey, player, I wanna PLAY!!" *'Afternoon': "Ah, it's you player. I love visitors in the afternoon! ♥" *'Evening': "Hey! Good evening! What a lovely sunset! ♫" *'Night': " "O! It's you again, player! Yeah, let's party all night long! ♪" *'Very Low Stamina': "Stupid scaredy cat! You're half-dead on your feet! Get some rest right now!" *'After collapsing': "That was seriously careless! You DO know that, right?!" *'On her Birthday': "Ha ha ha ha! ♫ I didn't think that someone remembered my Birthday!" *'Rejects a proposal': "Jeezus man! Can you wait until we feel the same way or something?" *'Win a Contest': "Congratulations on winning, player! You looked really cool! ♥ I'll show you a fortune as your reward for winning! ♪" *'Lost a Contest': "You almost won, player! But don't be sad, okay?" *'Talk too much': "Keep your chin up!" *'Good Birthday Gift': "Huh? A birthday present? It's great! ♥ I love it! Thanks!♪" *'Bad Birthday Gift': "Eeek! What would you do if I got sick just because this is my Birthday?!" *'Multiple Gifts': "Ugh! I don't think I could accept that." *'Early Spring:' "I like the spring! ♫ It's the happiest time of the year!♥" *'Late Spring:' "I love to have a picnic in spring with my friends! ♥ Just looking at the flowers makes me happy!♪" *'Early Summer:' "Summer is CRAZY with all the plants and stuff dancing! ♫" *'Late Summer:' "I'm hot, but so are the flowers, so I've got to tough it out." *'Early Autumn:' "In autumn, everything seems to be preparing for hibernation." *'Late Autumn:' "What is it about autumn? I always feel ready to CHOW DOWN! Man, I'm hungry..." *'Early Winter:' "Cold is lame, but snow RULES! I could play in the snow all day! ♪" *'Late Winter:' "I really like winter, because I know that once winter comes, spring will soon come too!" *'Sunny:' "Wow! The weather is PERFECT today! I'm gonna play all day! ♫" *'Cloudy:' "Gah, I hate cloudy days! That sky is killing me..." *'Rainy:' "Aww... I was gonna play outside, but my mom won't allow me in this weather!" *'Snowy:' "I hope we get TONS of snow, so I can have a snowball fight with my best friends! Want to join?" *'1 Flower': "Hi, player! My Mom told me to tell you to buy something!" *'2 Flowers': "Hey, kitty! come over here! Purr... ♪" *'3 Flowers': "This is a nice town! Everybody is smiling, usually. ♥" *'4 Flowers': "La la laa! ♫ Let's play sometime, player!" *'5 Flowers': "Where was it like where you used to live? I want to know!" *'6 Flowers': "You're nice, not like my brother. My brother can't seperate from me... I'll tell you the story someday!♫" *'7 Flowers': "My heart beat fast when you around. I wonder why." *'8 Flowers': "I'm not acting cold or anything! What...? More clumsy than usual? D-Don't laugh..." *'9 Flowers': "Snooooooze! Wha...?! O, hi, player! How weird! I was just dreaming about you!" *'10 Flowers': "I love you, player. Thank you for everything. What? You want to hear that again? You're so childish! ♥" *'7 Flowers (Female)': "Things I hate? Sickness and injuries, I'd have to say. You should always be careful to avoid injuries! People around you will worry if you act careless!" *'8 Flowers (Female)': "When I get older, I want to make this store even bigger. I'll make some cue displays and work out a plan to get more customers to come!" *'9-10 Flowers (Female)': "Say what you want, but money is something I look for in a potential husband. Money's important in life, and it's important in marriage!☆" *'11 Flowers': "Hi! You always seem to make my day better!♪" *'12 Flowers': "I'm so glad we're married! ♥ Let's make a good couple! ♫" *'13 Flowers': "O, player... you have to go out for a walk with me sometime!♥" *'14 Flowers': "Hello, player! ♥ From this day on we'll be together always. Hee hee. ♫" *'15 Flowers': "Your house is a super-special place for me! ☆ It's full of memories of you and me together, player! ♫" *'16 Flowers': "I love your farm! You've got all kinds of cool stuff there! I'm really glad you married me!" *'17 Flowers': "I have to play so meek and cute with everyone else, it's nice to have someone I can really be myself around! Don't worry, I'm still meek and cute with everyone else! ♥" *'18 Flowers': "What I love about you most is your kindness! You accept whatever I do and make me feel very safe... You have something that no other man has shown me! ♥" *'19-20 Flowers': "I love you, player! I think I'm going to stick with you forever and ever!♥ Please continue to love all of me! ☆" *'Engagement': "We're getting married soon!♪ That's great, player! Fantastic!♫" *'Pregnancy': "I wonder what our baby will look like. I can't wait!♪" *'After Baby's Birth': "Player, look!☆ The baby is born!♪ I was going to cry during pregnancy, but now I feel better because I'm with you!♥" *'First Child grows up': "Our little boy/girl has grown up! ♫" *'Second Child grows up': "Siblings really do even sleep the same way. ♪" *'Engagement': "Soul mates do exist! ☆ Congrats on your engagement! ♪" *'Pregnancy': "You're having a baby?! When's it gonna be born? I want to know! C'mon!" *'After Baby's Birth': "Is your child cute? Let me babysit sometime!♪ I'm good with kids!♥" *'First Child grows up': "Well, player, it's your kid. I'm sure he/she hates sitting still!" *'Second Child grows up': "You raised both Child and Child so well!" *'While dating': "My boyfriend doesn't seem to be interested in marriage. For a long time I thought he was shy." *'Newlywed to Charles': "There's nothing I wouldn't do for my darling Charles! ♥" *'After Chantelle is born': "Ach, the labour was SO hard! But after I saw the baby, all the pain just disappeared!♪" *'After Chantelle grows up': "Chantelle grown so much already!♫ She drinks so much milk! Just like me!" *"I heard and got married. Their day-to-day life will probably be very... solitary." *"I heard and got married! ♪ Their day-to-day life will probably be entertaining!" *"I heard and got married! ♫ Their day-to-day life will probably be very cheerful!" *"I heard and got married. If could do it all over again... she'd avoid her former husband like the plague." *"I heard and got married! ♪ Their day-to-day life will probably be very fun!" *"I heard and got married! Their day-to-day life will probably be very serious." *"I heard and got married! Their day-to-day life will probably be very quiet." *"I heard and got married. Their day-to-day life will probably be quite... interesting." *"I heard and got married. ♥ Their day-to-day life will probably be very relaxing." *"I heard and got married! ♪ They day-to-day life will probably be very beautiful!" *'When selected on the Character Screen': "Here I go!" *'She won': "Ha ha!♥ Mehehehehe! See? It's fun to win!♪" *'She lose': "I won't lose next time! But let's battle again someday!" Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams dialogue